Enchantingly Deadly
by Theswimmergirlonfire
Summary: This is the story of a Valkyrie, Selinja. She discover secrets about her past that threaten all of Asgard. Chaos ensues as she befriends Loki and he goes insane. A fight for dominace takes place. OC/Loki, OC/Thor and possibly Thor/Loki


**This story is in my own creation, it has some plot elements (Loki's craziness and Thor's sadness) of the movie Thor, but I've blended in Norse Myths. Also, there is no going to Earth, falling in love with mortals, and fighting fire breathing robots. But I still don't own anything but my OCs. Speaking of which, the first few chapters will focus on Selinja, but then will incorporate Thor, Loki, and others. Enjoy! **

Prologue

He held the golden scepter out. The air crackled with a menacing energy. Loki appeared collected, but the maniac gleam in his eyes proved otherwise. I knew that what he had endured had driven him insane. This madness endangered all the worlds. It had consumed him, changing him mentally beyond recognition. It would also most likely be the death of me.

"You can stop now! Don't do this. It will destroy you," I yell over the loud, pulsing energy.

"It will not. I will be all powerful when I am the ruler of all the realms! Why should I stop?" Loki scoffs.

The true depth of his insanity hits me. No one being, a god or not, has the power to rule all the worlds. Not even Odin, the Allfather. Loki's logic had vanished, along with his morals. I need reach his emotions. "Please, do it for me! I love you, and you love me. Your power will kill us, and annihilate everything!"

I stare into his eyes, willing him to be calm and listen to me. But my words had no effect on him. He burst out in anger, "I loved you, and you betrayed me! You were a temptress bent on seducing me! You slept with Thor, which you know is unforgivable. Everyone always picks him over me, and you, Selinja, are no different. I want you to know that I hold you responsible for everything I've done and will do. But just to show how much I still love you, I'll kill you first."

A flash of pure, blindingly white energy erupts from the scepter. I do not flinch even though I will die. Hopefully my death will bring him to his senses. Just before the bolt hits me, thunder booms overhead and I fall to the ground.

Chapter 1

I sit uncomfortably in the wooden benches in the dining hall. Valhalla is lavishly decorated, and a brilliant feast is laid out. The ceiling is a high arch, making the sound of the dead warriors eating echo. This is my home, and has been for the past centuries, yet I feel alone.

My loneliness is surprising, to say the least. I am a Valkyrie, an immortal warrior maiden. We chose which men die in battle, and which side emerges victorious. It's not a hard task, but one that I loathe. The responsibility of dealing out death doesn't sit well with me. Why should I take a man's fate into my own hands?

An older Valkyrie enters. Her silver hair glows with a dim radiance. She gives off an aura of assurance and confidence. Everyone falls silent at the sight of her. I sit up straighter in my seat, trying to look dignified.

"For those that do not know me, I am Aldaira," She says in a clear, strong voice, "Odin has sent me here with a message. He requires two of our numbers to complete a mission. Do not volunteer rashly. Be warned that the task is not easy, and is potentially deadly, even to us immortals. Who will join?"

Aldaira was the first Valkyrie and is our leader. It proves that this is not child's play. Something is at stake. Revina, a headstrong Valkyrie, stands up. "Does no one have any courage? I am disappointed. We are the dealers of death; is it too disturbing to be on the receiving end? I will go," she declares.

My blood boils. I greatly dislike Revina. We are rivals. Just because I dislike my job doesn't mean that I am afraid, or that I don't do it well. "I will go," I announce, "There is no room for mistakes. This must be done well; I will be honored to try my best."

That was a low blow, but I don't care. Revina can deal with it after what she's done to me. After all, she kills in battle to try to have the most deaths, not because it is a sacred duty. She is arrogant, and heartless. I hate her for it.

Aldaira smiles. 'It seems I have found my two volunteers. Thank you for your bravery. Tomorrow we will depart for Asgard,' Aldaira says benevolently.

I lay in my bed, sleepless. My mind refuses to rest. There is too much to think about. This will be the last time sleeping in this bed. I could idea. _Don't think that Selinja! Be confident, _I think.

Despite me fears, or maybe because of, I am excited. I get to leave Valhalla for Asgard! Valkyries are only permitted in Valhalla or the mortal realm of Earth. Finally I will visit the home of the gods. Nothing I will give up compares to this chance.

**Love it? Hate it? I need suggestions for later chapters. Please review!**


End file.
